You never know what's waiting around the corner
by Jeshmira
Summary: Gail and Holly meet for the first time... You just going to have to read to find out more :-)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is actually my frst fan fic story. Hope you all enjoy. You can follow me on twitter jeshmira

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rookie Blue.

Chapter One

"I wonder what today has in store for me.", Gail Peck thinks to herself.

For the past few months, Gail has been nothing but bitchy and moody towards almost all of her co-workers. More so after the fact that Andy, a person who had come as close to actually being her friend as anyone she knew, had slept with Nick. After months of questioning herself, all she could think was that something was wrong with her, to be hurt over and over by the men she once had failed relationships with. She couldn't figure out what could she have possibly done to be betrayed in such a way, so it must just be her.

These last few months had been the most difficult. And just as difficult was Gail's mother, continuously setting her up with random weirdoes. It was all getting to be a bit too much for her. Gail, being the person she is, had no difficulty in making all of her blind dates run far away as possible. But what she really needed was a time out, away from every man, every male in fact. Gail just couldn't stand to be around all that testosterone, it started to make her skin crawl...

Tonight was one of those cold winter nights. After a long tiring shift, all Gail wanted was to head on home, take a long hot shower, grab a beer and just lay motionless under her heated blankets. The drive home took longer than expected and that just made her even more irritated.

"What the hell is going on? Traffic at this hour of the night? Seriously?! Someone is going to pay for this!", Gail growled out in anger.

Today was certainly not how she expected it to be. First getting partnered with Chloe, then running 5 blocks after a 16 year old who totally kicked ass, and then running into Andy and Nick at her favorite donut shop, and now all she wanted was for this day to end, so she could just curl up and drift away. But no, this day was far from over she thought to herself.

She was tapping her fingers on the wheel, and mumbling to herself, when she noticed a Traffic officer making his way towards her vehicle.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Gail demanded

"Good evening, I'm sorry to inform you, that this road has been closed off. We expect it to remain closed for at least another 2 hours, due to..." He replied.

"What?! 2 hours! You expect me to be stuck here for at least another 2 hours? There better be a damn good reason for this…" She let her bad mood show a little more than perhaps the traffic officer deserved.

"Actually ma'am, there is. There has been a major accident 1km further down causing a 7-car pile up because of the snowstorm. It really isn't a pretty sight. We are however trying our utmost best to clear up the scene." The officer answered patiently.

She knew there was no alternate way of getting home tonight, so being the officer she is, sucked it up and offered her assistance in anyway possible.

Gail responded, "Oh my God! Is everyone that was involved okay? I am a police officer. Are there any major injuries? Is there anything I can do to assist? I'm Gail Peck from division 15 by the way… And you are?"

The officer smiled and said, "Officer Peck, I know of you. My name is Craig Smith. Yes, you would be of great help to us if you don't mind being out in the cold. We are still awaiting medical assistance, and due to the roadblocks, it's going to take a while for them to arrive."

With his help, Gail pulled her vehicle onto the median and got out to make her way further down that long cold road.

The sight that Gail took in was heartbreaking. Cars on top of each other, glass shattered all over. People crying out for help for themselves and for their loved ones who were still trapped in some vehicles. She took a turn to her right, only to find a woman sitting down on the side, holding her head, looking totally out of it. Gail noticed the blood run down the woman's fingers. She walked up to her as fast as possible wondering if she was okay. Gail had noticed every other family was with someone by their side. But this brunette woman had been sitting down all by herself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gail asked in a soft tone.

"Hi yeah I'm fine, just a small scratch, nothing major." The woman said without looking up

Gail knew from the bloodstains on the woman's shirt and hand that it certainly was no scratch.

"Let me take a look at it", Gail stated.

"No, really its fine. I'll be okay." The woman insisted

But, Gail being Gail, never took no for an answer and pulled the brunettes hand away from her head. She could see just how deep the wound to the side of her forehead was, and new instantly that stitches were definitely needed ASAP.

The brunette looked up into Gail's eyes, "Well, is it bad? Am I going to live doctor?"

Gail couldn't understand how a person who is bleeding uncontrollably still be able to be snarky with her comments.

"Stitches... you need a couple stitches and you'll be perfectly fine.", Gail let out a small half curved smile.

"I'm Gail by the way.", She introduced herself whilst applying pressure to the side of the brunettes head, an attempt to slow down the bleeding.

"Nice to meet you on such awful terms.", the brunette smiled back, "Don't you have a name, or a dog tag or something?' Oh sorry, my name's Holly."

"Is there anyone I could call Holly? A family member? Someone? Anyone?" Gail inquired

Holly shrugged, "Actually no, I'm new in this city, like 2 weeks new here. My family are abroad. So it's just me, myself…"

" And I..." Gail smirked even though she knew this could be serious.

Gail had no idea why she even said what she did. But all she could think about was helping Holly get the treatment she required. Just then the medics had arrived. She noticed one of them was a familiar face and raced over to him.

"Hey, Michael I'm so glad you're here, my friend is in need of stitches urgently!"

It hadn't even hit Gail after a few seconds that she referred to Holly as her friend. But at that moment she didn't think about what she had said, all she wanted at the time was to get Holly help. Michael and Gail made their way over to Holly, who was sitting there, tears in her eyes but fought to hold them back from rolling down her cheeks. Michael and Gail then helped Holly onto her feet. It was hard for her to stand up all on her own, due to the cold that seemed to have gotten into her very bones and frozen every single one of her muscles.

They made their way to the ambulance. Gail stood out as she watched Michael clean up Holly's wound. She could tell how much pain Holly was in by the reactions on her face. Without thinking about what she was doing, Gail slid her hand over Holly's, assuring her its going to be okay. At her touch, Holly felt a sense of calm flow through her body. After 10 minutes Holly was all stitched up and injected with painkillers.

"All done!" Michael said reassuringly, "I suggest you don't drive tonight. The injection I have just given you is fairly strong, and you will need as much sleep and rest as possible" He instructed.

"Well not like I can drive, my car is right there. It's totaled off." Holly said, with a lilt laughter in her voice.

"I can drive you home, its not a problem." Gail responded.

With Gail's hand on Holly's back, assisting her into taking each step forward, Gail helped Holly walk back to her car. It took a while and seemed further up that long road than Gail remembered. As soon as they jumped into the car, Gail immediately switched on the heater.

Holly turned to her, "Gail?"

Gail looked into those beautiful, trusting, brown eyes, "Holly?"

"Thank you!", Holly said quietly

Gail felt herself blush, "Oh it was nothing. Really."

"No, I mean it, I could of still been sitting there or probably passed out if it wasn't for you spotting me." Holly insisted.

Gail just laughed, "And I could have been at home by now, downing my 4th beer YAY for me."

Holly said earnestly, "I'm sorry, is there anything I could do to pay you back?"

Gail smirked, "Well let's see, I'm in need of a new pair of shoes, my apartment needs some serious cleaning...I haven't done laundry for a week, not forgetting 2 nights of supper dishes piled up…"

Just then as Gail turned to her side towards Holly, she noticed that the brunette had fallen asleep. Gail knew the sedatives had taken effect. She stared at the brunette; she looked so peaceful, her skin glowing under the streetlights.

"Damn it!" Gail shook her head, "How could I forget to get her address, I don't even know where she lives, great just great, now I have a Holly Jane Doe in my car."

Gail knew better than to disturb Holly from her sleep, as she knew what it's like to be sedated. Just then Officer Smith reappeared to let her know the road had been cleared enough for her to leave.

Gail drove off, thinking about how her Friday night had panned out to be. Every now and then she had glanced at Holly's face. There was only one option, and that was to take Holly back to Gail's apartment. After 30 minutes, Gail had pulled up outside her apartment block. She sat there, watching the snow falling onto her windscreen. Turning to Holly's face, watching her sleep, Gail didn't want to wake her up, and disturb her. She thought about just carrying her into the apartment, but Gail knew that would end badly because of her noodle arms. So, instead Gail remained in the car with her...

After an hour and a half, Gail heard Holly mumble, but couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Holly, hey, are you awake?" Gail asked.

"Mmmh, where am I?" Holly looked around, her eyes barely open, still very drowsy.

"We at my apartment, are you able to walk?" Gail questioned.

"I think so", was all Holly could manage to say.

Gail got out of her side, walked over to the passengers side, unbuckled the seat belt and took Holly's hand assisting her out of the car slowly. They slowly made their way up to Gail's apartment. The walk took over 10 minutes, a walk which usually took Gail 2 minutes on a normal day. Gail knew that Holly had no one by her side, no one to take care of her tonight. It took her by surprise that she felt it was the only right thing to do, to be patient with this woman, whom she met only 3 hours ago. And now here she is in Gail's apartment.

Gail took Holly straight into her bedroom. Switched on the heater, and laid Holly on the bed, removing her shoes and even tucking her in. She couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Holly really was. Everything about this brunette spelt out beauty, even being asleep she looked so beautiful.

Gail switched off the light, and made her way into the kitchen. Saying Beer! Finally... She pulled out 2 bottles, cracked one open and threw herself onto the couch. She couldn't believe how her night had turned out. Today wasn't an easy day for her, but she knew one thing good came out of it. She helped a person during her time, "Gail Time", without actually being grumpy about it. Before even opening the 2nd bottle, with that thought, Gail drifted off to sleep.

Gail awoke to the sound of nothing. She rubbed her eyes, finally realizing she had slept on the couch, which would explain the ache in the neck. Just then it hit her! Holly was in her bed, the same Holly she had brought home after the accident, the same Holly who looked flawless! Gail got off the couch, and made her way to the bedroom to check up on the brunette. As Gail walked over to the bed, she tripped over something, something like Holly's shoes. This made her fall over onto Holly who was pretty much asleep at the time, but was awaken by Gail being on top of her. Both their eyes just stared at each other.

"Uhm, Hi!", is all Gail could say to break the silence.

Holly responded, "Please tell me... That we... Did we... actually…?"

This caught Gail by surprise, not understanding what Holly was trying to say.

"You know, you have dangerous shoes, I could of broken my neck right now, good thing you were right here to break my fall." Gail blurted out.

Holly smirked, "You mean good thing your bed was here to break your fall."

This statement made Gail speechless, for the first time Gail did not have a snarky comeback.

Gail took a deep breath and recovered quickly, "Yeah yeah… Anyway, how are you feeling?"

Holly laughed, "Like a lot of weight is on me right now."

Gail tried to sound indignant, but her smirk betrayed her, "Are you saying that I'm fat?!"

"No, haha, of course not." Holly laughed more, "Actually my head is a bit sore, still a bit drowsy, feeling a bit weak, my eyes are hurting as well."

Gail sat up, "You talk too much. You know that?"

Holly arched her eyebrows, "Hey! You asked, I answered."

Gail rolled her eyes, "Whatever!... I'll make us some coffee."

Holly teased, "How do you know if I even like coffee? I mean what if I'm a Tea person?"

"Well tough! Take it or leave it." Gail huffed.

Gail hopped of the bed, and made her way into the kitchen, leaving behind Holly with a smile upon her face. She had never been this nice to anyone before, let alone a stranger, but here she was playing Doctor and caregiver to Holly, which made Gail think to herself she doesn't even know Holly's last name. All she does know about this woman is that she's new to this town with no friends or family.

The two of them find themselves relaxing on the sofa, sipping on coffee. After an hour or so, Gail finally learns that Holly is actually Holly Stewart, the forensic pathologist that does most of 15 divisions work for the past 2 weeks.

"Its good to now put a face to the name," Gail stated, thinking to herself, what a pretty face that is to.

"Well Peck, never thought I'd be sitting here on your couch drinking coffee with you." Holly exclaimed with a smile upon her face.

"That's Officer Peck to you Stewart!" Gail pouted.

"You mean Dr Stewart", Holly smirked right back.

"Whatever! Dr Stew…", Gail rolled her eyes, and then smiled.

It has been 3 weeks since Holly's accident, and not a day has gone by that she doesn't thank Gail for taking care of her.

Gail's on desk duty, for the 3rd day in a row for being late for parade, and Frank certainly has had no mercy on her. Gail hates desk duty! She only loves it and wishes for it if paired with Chloe or one of the 2 crazy love birds, Nick and Andy, that make her sick to her stomach. But here she is, stuck behind the desk yet again with a pile of paperwork.

Just then her phone starts to buzz. It's a text from Holly.

"_Hey Peck, what you up to?"_

Gail stares at the text, holding back a smile while she texts back.

"_How many times must I tell you that's Officer Peck, do I have to arrest you to prove it to you... Oh nothing much, just sitting here with a ton of paper work, so excited that I don't even know where to start."_

Holly loves how Gail is so sarcastic with her replies and can't help but laugh out loud to herself.

Holly types back quickly, _"I've never been handcuffed before. But I guess there's a first time for everything… hey. Well I was hoping since it's the weekend, do you want to do something tonight?"_

Gail can't help but smile as she replies, _"Something like what Stew? If there's alcohol involved, then I'm all yours."_

Holly answers_, "Be carful what you wish for! LOL Want to grab a couple movies, since I'm already at home, I could prepare dinner, whatever you want. My way of saying thank you."_

Gail smirks, _"Whatever I want? Now who should be careful? Movies sound good, Dinner I'm not too sure of, I mean you could end up poisoning me. And Holly, its been 3 weeks, when are you going to stop thanking me. Like seriously you are welcome for the 100th time, even if I am awesome."_

Holly types back, _"Hey! I'm a great cook mind you! Why don't you get back to your paperwork :P and I will thank you again later."_

"_Oh geeze! This is going to be a long night I foresee. Okay see you later Stew."_ Gail doesn't know why, but she can't help but feeling unreasonably happy as she hits send.


	2. Friday Night

**Chapter Two**

Friday Night...

'Hey Gail, drinks tonight at the Penny', Diaz shouted out, just as Gail was on her way out of the station. It had been one hell of a day, swamped with paperwork, not forgetting listening to a drunk man reporting his puppy has been kidnapped by his ex wife. However it was the end of a tiring shift, but Gails focus was mainly about tonight, spending time with Holly, surrounded by lots and lots of cheesepuff and alcohol, but mostly the warmth and affection of being in Holly's company.

'Not tonight Diaz, got much better things to do', Gail spun around in her tracks, almost doing a victory dance. Which left Diaz with a confused look upon his face as to what could possibly be better than a night out for free alcohol. Diaz knew better to not question Gail as to what her plans were, his head would definetly be bitten off. 'Well okay then, have fun Gail, see you Monday,' Diaz shouted down the corridor, as Gail was making her way out, waving a hand behind her without even turning around. All Gail wanted was to be out of there, to be far away and closer to Holly.

Gail had reached Holly's apartment 15 minutes after she departed from the station.. She made her way up those long stairs, which for the first time didn't bother her at all.

As she reached Holly's apartment, she realized both her hands are full with 3 packets of cheesepuffs in one and a pack of beers in the other. Gail doing the unthinkable decided to knock on Holly's door with her boot, 2 boots to the door should do the trick. After a few seconds the door opened and there stood Holly, wearing a blue v-neck revealing a bit of her cleavage with those sexy tight fitting skinnies, showing of every curve from her waist down.

'What the hell Gail, are you trying to break down my door', Holly asked shockingly but couldn't help hiding that smile. She had waited all day for tonight, to be closer to Gail, just Gail and her, no one else but just them.

Gail rolled her eyes, 'whatever Dr Stew, are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?'.

Holly couldn't help but just smile, allowing Gail to walk in. Something smelt good, something smelt better than good, Gail thought to herself, which concluded it could only be Holly's cooking. Gail licked her lips feeling an appetite already starting to build up.

One question had been playing on Gail's mind for some time now, as to why is a person like Holly single. After dinner, they both made their way to the living room, both seated on the double sofa with a blanket covering just their legs along with a glass of wine in Holly's hand and of course a bottle of beer in Gails.

Gail looked around thinking to herself how does she ask Holly as to why a hot babe like her is single. Gail shook her head telling herself in her mind, did I just call Holly a hot babe?.

'Peck... Earth to Peck', as Holly waved her hand infront of Gails beautiful ocean blue eyes.

'What?, sorry I was just, whatever', Gail lost for words taking a sip of her beer to camoflauge.

'I have 3 movies lined up for us tonight, so which one would you like to start of with?' Holly passed over the Dvds to Gail, giving her the 1st choice selection.

'None', Gail replied placing the dvds onto the table.

'What?, are my movies not good enough for you?' Hands stretched out.

Then came Gails response, 'Actually the movies are great, I love horror, but I was thinking why don't we just talk, I'd really like to know about you, I mean you could be a serial killer behind scenes and I wouldn't even know'.

Holly couldn't help but laugh, 'A serial killer Gail?,seriously if I wanted to kill you I would of done it about 2 hours ago after you knocked at my door, oh sorry I mean when you tried to boot down my door, you did notice the baseball bat in my hand didn't you, just a pity that my neighbor was walking down the corridor, wouldn't of wanted any witnesses'.

'Whateverrrrr Psycho Nerd', Gail rolled her eyes, giving of a lil smile.

Gail had never come across another person who would even dare try to bite back at her. Knowing Gail, no one really stood a chance. But Holly, there's Holly giving back as much as she's receiving from Gail. For the 1st time Gail liked it, she enjoyed it. This was the complete opposite feeling had it been Chris or Dov.

'Tell me something I don't know about you', Gail turned to her side looking the brunette in her eyes, eagerly awaiting to find out more about this down to earth woman sitting beside her.

Holly stared into the blondes blue eyes, she knew it was time to tell Gail what she's been wanting to tell her for the past 3 weeks.

'Okay.. well, mmmh something about me... Oh yeah, I'm a lesbian'...

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, thank you for the reviews, much appreciated. As I said it is my 1st time attempting to write. If you guys have any ideas please catch me on twitter jeshmira I could really use some fresh intake.**


	3. Chapter 3

Holly: well... Mmmh, something about me... Oh yeah... I'm a Lesbian...

Gail still staring into Holly's beautiful brown eyes struck back faster than lightening.

'Really?! I want to be gay to, I'm tired of these stupid annoying men'.

Holly: Sure, why not, anyone can become one. All you got to do is fill out an online application, wait about 2 weeks for your approved, stamped gay certificate from the gay legislation offices, and you'll be officially gay.

'Yay I'm definetly going to frame it and give it to my mother to put up on her wall of achievements...Shurrrup Stew lol, tell me more about you'. Gail smiled as if this was music to her ears.

After hearing that Holly is gay, Gail couldn't help but feel a certain tingle inside of her. She didn't even question herself about it, because this feeling made her feel something she had never felt before. Gail enjoyed every minute of it, every moment being spent with Holly. She couldn't believe how down to earth and opened this person she only just met 3 weeks ago was. Holly was flawless, she looked even more beautiful with out make up on. To Gail, Holly was just perfect.

Gail was so eager to know more about Holly, and Dr Stewart was only to happy to share with Gail who and what she is.

Due to past encounters, Holly had come across a lot of people who had questioned her as to why she is gay, or when did she turn gay BUT Gail was one of very few people who never battered an eye or asked those same questions when Holly revealed her sexuality, instead Gail was interested and intrigued in learning more about Holly, something that warmed Hol's heart. She has grown fond of Gail and their friendship thus far. Holly was ever so grateful for the day Gail rescued her from the side of that road after the accident. It was Gail who had taken care of her, nursed her back to health, she didn't have to but she did. A complete stranger walked into her life, Holly never saw that coming, that she would be sitting here in her own apartment with Gail, who was the most gorgeous woman Holly had ever come across.

They both spent hours and hours talking about Holly's life. Gail laughed so loud and so hard when Holly told her how her best friend Trish and her use to play pranks on their lecturers by applying super glue to their chairs or setting the fire alarm off by lighting a match in the boys toilet, just to escape their worst nightmare of a lecture on a Friday afternoon. Gail could not believe Holly was capable of such behaviour, but Gail was impressed by all this. She as well had never imagined she'd be sitting here in another womans home on a Friday night, whereas the penny was her Friday night get away routine. But here she was laughing insanely which no one has ever gotten the honors of witnessing. Gail was happy, she felt at ease, her muscles were relaxed, calm and collective, but most of all stress free from the Peck life.

How can one person bring so much joy and laughter within a short space of time. Holly definetly made a huge impact on her life thus far. The questions played on Gails mind for only a few seconds, she didn't want to know why, how, when all this could of happen.

Gail finally spoke out from her heart, this time she didn't have to search her brain for the correct words, in fact it came out of her mouth naturally.

'Holly, I now don't regret missing out on my Friday Beer night 3 weeks ago, freezing my ass out in the cold for you, because if that didn't happen, this wouldn't be happening right now... my new friend Dr Stew'...

**Hey guys, once again thank you for the reviews, I really really appreciate it. Much love to all of you...xoxo**

**There's going to be a twist in the story that's never been seen before, so please hang with me, I'm trying my best to keep this story fresh and original.**


End file.
